Rejected
by Shadow57
Summary: Being rejected changes you. Harry believes he has now found new love while someone tries to kill it. Massive fights between Ron/Lawrence, Victoria/Hermione. Read and please review.
1. The founding and preparation

A/N hi guys. My first story is a bit unfinished and I'm feeling pretty helpless in writing it. First of all, a bit about how I am going to do this story. Each Chapter has 1-3 parts in it. If I release a part or two at a time I am less likely to bore you. And I want at least 5 reviews until I start writing the second chapter okay?  
  
The SECOND part of this chapter is now up R/R  
  
REJECTED - Part one - The Founding of Rejected  
  
A crying Harry was sitting at the foot of his bed thinking about what he had done to deserve this. Just yesterday he had been a normal boy, (well normal in a Potter type of way) when he was friends with the girl he loved. But he decided to take it one step further and ask her out to the Christmas Ball. That turned into the destruction of the great friendship they both shared.  
  
Ron was also suffering badly that day having been humiliated in front of all the girls when he too asked a girl to the Christmas Ball.  
  
Draco had been disowned by his father and forced to fend for himself. Draco had now lost his hard attitude and now actually lightened up to people.  
  
Harry couldn't take it any longer so he flew out of his window on his new Tornado (an upgrade on the Firebolt) and went towards his secret place in the Forbidden Forest. It was a secluded clearing with a small lake and an old rusty hut. As he landed he saw a figure sitting near the edge of the lake. When he drew nearer he saw it was a boy of his own age and had striking red hair. He knew that it was Ron but he wondered why Ron was here. Then suddenly he saw a dark shadowy figure walking behind him.  
  
Harry immediately drew his wand and pointed it towards the figure.  
  
'Potter put the wand down, I don't want any trouble' 'What the Hell!' shouted Ron, 'What are you two doing here' 'Ron, I believe I should ask you that same question, this is where I come to have some peace and quiet.'  
  
After settling differences they told each other about why they came to the spot. Seeing as they all were suffering from the same thing they thought that they should help each other solve their problems. Thus Rejected was created.  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco were always seen together from now on, from Breakfast to Dinner. The group became bigger with the arrival of three new members; Neville, Alexis Black ( daughter of Sirius if you really want to know)and Christina a transfer from France.  
  
Harry still found it hard to live without Hermione but he tried his best. Hermione carried on as normal but always kept a distance from Harry. Of course this was about to change for Harry when he 'accidentally' bumped into a very beautiful girl. Harry quickly helped her up and picked up her books and quills.  
  
'I'm sorry about that' stuttered Harry 'Well I was hoping that I could hand in this essay' she said holding up an ink spilled roll of parchment' 'I'm sorry, what can I do to help you? 'Meet me at the library at 8 and help me study' she said winking at him.  
  
REJECTED - Part two - Preparations  
  
It was around 7 o'clock now and Harry was getting really nervous. For once he actually forgot about the girl who rejected him. (A/N you should know who it is by now and if you don't tough luck!) He was in the Rejected Common Room as they called it. It was a room very similar to the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, basically a mix of both. The colours were a dark emerald green but the carpets and hangings were the traditional scarlet Gryffindor colours.  
  
Ron and Draco 'tutored' him on the ways to charm and captivate the girl as they realised that Harry was falling for her fast. Harry's wild hair was now arranged by Alexis into a neater look but still didn't take the rebel look out of them. Alexis was now pretty much like Harry's sister when she found out that Sirius (her father) was the godfather of Harry. The other girls around the school however got their friendship totally wrong. Of course Harry and Dumbledore were thinking of a way to get over that but it couldn't be done yet. (It involves Sirius- I hope you like it -It will be in the next chapter - for you -'Istalksiriusonweekends')  
  
Harry now felt like he was ready to take the world on but then a rapping at the Common Room window shattered his confidence. Draco went to open the window to let the Owl in and saw that it wasn't only carrying a letter but also a Parcel. Harry lunged for the owl and opened the letter quickly because it was nearly 8.  
  
Dear Harry Good for you! Alexis told me about it immediately (she has this amulet thing made by her mother that allows me to see her and talk to her.) Gust some friendly advice from your Godfather: take it easy and don't rush it. I could tell you a lot more but it was a bit short notice. Hey and use this cologne (it helped James) and I'll be sending other stuff to the Marauders Common Room, I believe you are using it now? Good Luck Snuffles  
  
Harry opened the parcel to find two things; one a small silver stag which looked like it could clip onto something and a phial of crystalline liquid. Alexis instructed Harry on how to use the Stag. The Stag was a charmed object (like the Marauders Map) which would help the wearer in whatever they asked for. The Phial was totally full and had a magic spray tip at the top (like those old fashioned colognes with the balloon you had to squeeze) Harry clipped on the Stag and sprayed the cologne. The cologne didn't just smell good but it also endowed Harry with a cheery and confident attitude.  
  
He decided to test out the Stag before he actually needed it. He said the names of the Marauders and then the Stag started talking. No one could hear him and the Stag talking so he used it while he went down the corridor leading to the Library.  
  
'Um. So Stag what do I do first?'Asked Harry 'First of all call me Prongs and I know you are my son. Padfoot told me. Right so first of all let her start talking and let her loosen up to you! 'And then what?' 'Be patient! Well all you asked me is what to do first. I'll tell you what to do when we actually see which method she's using.  
  
( Whatever Harry is thinking will be in italics okay?)  
  
Methods? If there was more than one way I am definitely not going to be able to do this. I have started writing the second chapter. The first and second parts should be out by 25th April . Please, Please review and I will be faster in getting my other parts out. I have all the character pairings already done. The story line is also pretty finished but any suggestions are helpful  
  
Shadow 


	2. The Library and Love

A/N Thank you my only reviewer for reading my story. I hope you like it and maybe this might persuade more people to read and review. The 5 review thing isn't exactly working yet but I tell you I will only get to the 'special and interesting' parts when I am persuaded that you guys out there want me to continue.  
  
Shadow  
  
REJECTED - Part three - The Library  
  
Harry walked through the doors of the library to find out that he had never actually asked the girl her name. How was he supposed to find her? About a billion thoughts were flooding into his mind as he began to frantically search for her.  
  
What if I've been stood up? What if it was a joke? Where is she? Has she forgotten? What if she doesn't like me? What am I going to do? What am I going to say?  
  
Harry was now sweating and looked totally exhausted. He pulled up a chair and sat down at a table near to the back of the library (close to the restricted section).  
  
'Hi Harry' What the hell? Who said that? Oh, I've found her! Damn I'm 10 minutes late!  
  
'Um. Hi' he said staring at the metal buckle on his shoes. 'What's the matter Harry?' 'Uh.its nothing. I-I don't know y-your n-name' 'Oh, sorry, it's Victoria Lupin. (A/N this is going to be very interesting) 'Shall we get down to work now? Asked a bold Harry (it's the cologne) 'Oh yea, well the essay is on Spells.' 'Just Spells? Or do you mean a particular kind of them.' 'Our class is doing them in Ancient Studies.' She said calmly, 'I chose to do Spells which only work in certain circumstances. I asked our teacher Professor Heartily if I could do the project in joint with you. Only if that is okay with you of course.' 'I would love to do the project with you.' 'You know it means a lot of nights in the Library don't you?'  
  
Prongs: Son, now say 'Just how I like it' well hurry up then! Harry in a dreamy voice: Yeah, Just how I like it. Victoria, giggling: Yeah, well I think that's about it for today. I'll see you around.  
  
Victoria left saying 'same place, same time?' Leaving Harry jumping for joy.  
  
Later in the night - Gryffindor Girls Dormitory  
  
Victoria walked in looking very happy. She walked in casually but then as soon as she reached her bed she jumped hysterically. All the girls peered through the curtains of their four posters to see what was wrong.  
  
Lavender: Vic? You OK? Victoria: Never felt better!  
  
Hermione: What are you so happy or sad about then?  
  
Victoria: I just have a date with the Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione: You serious? He would never want to go out with me!  
  
Lavender: Um, Hermione, he did want to go out with you.  
  
Victoria: What! You rejected him? Or did you sort of refuse him politely.  
  
Hermione: The second thing you said.  
  
Parvati: Don't mind be butting in here but I believe your exact words were 'Harry leave me alone. I don't want to go out with you. Get that into your thick skull!  
  
'You actually did that to him Hermione,' Victoria said nearly crying, 'What did Harry ever do to you? And here was I thinking you were actually kind.'  
  
The girls comforted her. Even Hermione, she said she was truly sorry for what she had done and then said a load of rubbish to make Victoria trust her again.  
  
A/N the next chapter and the remainder of this one should be up soon but please review. You will never know how happy I am to get reviews. They help me write the story. As before any Suggestions are welcome.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS to my first reviewer 'Istalksiriusonweekends' and your idea is great about the band but the punk bit I'm not so sure about. 


End file.
